Never play chess with Pansy Parkinson!
by Fantony
Summary: When Draco loses a chess game against a pissed-off Pansy Parkison, she dares him to make a certain dark haired wizard fall in love with him... HPDM slash


**Plot**: _When Draco loses a chess game against a pissed off Pansy Parkison, she dares him to make a certain dark haired wizard fall in love with him... HPDM slash. _

**Disclaimer**: _Obviously, none of those characters are mine. *sigh*_

_**Please keep in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! **_

* * *

><p><strong>NEVER PLAY CHESS WITH PANSY PARKINSON!<strong>

**CHAPTER 1.**

"Checkmate, sweetie!"

I. JUST. CAN'T. BELIEVE. IT!

I, Draco Malfoy, have just been beaten at chess. By Pansy Parkinson! Shame! Embarrassment! Humiliation! The name of Malfoy is forever tarnished.

"Remember Draco, you said the winner could ask the loser everything they wanted..."

"Did I?" I ask, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"You did," she replies, a malicious smile on her face.

Her dark eyes twinkle just like those of that old fart of Dumbledore, and I swallow hard as I know too well what she's got in mind. I grimace in disgust as I remember the last time we kissed. It was wet, terribly wet. Not to mention her bad breath. She tasted like she had just eaten a sardine flavoured Bertie Bott's bean. Ugh. The memory makes me feel nauseous. Gathering my courage, because a Malfoy always keeps his word, I come closer to her.

"Fine, let's make it fast, alright?" I mumble.

I hold my breath, close my eyes, purse my lips and wait. Nothing happens.

"Excuse me Draco, but what exactly are you waiting for?"

I open my eyes and there she is, staring at me, her arms folded across her chest. I frown.

"Well, you... don't want to kiss me?"

"Oh, no! Thank you very much!" she scoffs. "Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt, and will never go back there. No, Draco. I have something much more fun in mind..."

If I wasn't that scared of whatever that idiot has in that creepy mind of hers, I would almost feel upset that she doesn't want to kiss me again. I mean, I'm sure a great bunch of people would pay a fair amount of galleons to meet my delicate lips, so what's up with her?

"So?" I ask, gulping.

"I want you to kiss Potter!"

Her voice resonates in the unusually empty Slytherin Common Room and my mouth drops open. The little bitch!

"You want _what_?" I ask slowly, my mouth completely dry.

"Oh, you heard me perfectly well, Draco. I want you to kiss Harry Potter..."

"No way! Fuck you, Pansy! I'll never do such a thing!" I protest vehemently.

"You have to, Draco. You promised!"

"Yeah, well... that's because I never thought you could actually play chess! I mean, you're so dumb and all that I -"

"Dumb, huh?" she cuts me off, anger burning in her eyes and I immediately regret my words. "Fine, let's make a little change then. Because on second thoughts, kissing Potter's actually way too easy... So... I want you to make Potter kiss you... Genuinely. Which means no Imperius curse, no potion... No magic at all. You have to make him fall in love with you and kiss you..."

"But you know as well as I do that Scarhead will never kiss me! I share his _Most hated people_ podium with the Dark Lord and Snape!"

"Your problem, Draco. Not mine. You've got a month," she says defiantly.

"You're completely insane, Pansy!" I yell.

"Oh yeah? Then think twice next time you tell your two gorillas that you'd rather kiss a troll than kiss me again!"

Merlin! Crabbe and Goyle are dead men! I'm gonna make them eat their wands, and feed them to that fucking giant spider in the Forbidden Forest!

"They lied! I've never said that! I've said I'd rather kiss Hagrid's ugly dog!"

Oups. I've just missed another opportunity to keep my mouth shut. She is fuming like an offended hippogriff and believe me, I know what I'm talking about!

"Enough, Draco!" she cries, standing up and ready to leave.

"Wait! Pansy! What if I fail?"

She lets out a long exasperated sigh.

"I'll make sure to make your life a hell..."

Oh crap. I'm so screwed!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Review please? :)<strong>_

**Published on February. 26 2012**


End file.
